What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?
by Sasukegang
Summary: Ever since Sasuke helped her, Sakura has been madly in love with him. She doesn't have the guts to ask him out, but that doesn't mean he can't ask her out. She never loses hope! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Do You Remember Me?

Hello everyone! This is my third fanfic. I hope it will be as successful as "Bleeding Hearts". I need your support to make it work though! Please review telling me if you like this new one or not. Note: Sakura's thoughts are in the ''.

_**-Sasukegang**_

What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?

**Chapter 1: Do You Remember Me?**

A little cherry blossom waited patiently. She stood, carrying her books in her arms, at the corner of the school beside the front door.

'_Sasuke-kun should be coming out this way at any moment.'_

Sakura looked from side to side for the raven-haired boy. Finally, all of her patience paid off. The onyx-eyed teen had his hands stuffed in his beige pockets, walking coolly out of the building.

Her heartbeat sped up. Sakura watched hopefully as Sasuke walked past her, only to be disappointed when he didn't turn her way.

Sakura sighed heavily as he continued his way home.

"Oi! Forehead!"

Sakura's head snapped up as she heard her best friend's call. "Hey Pig…" she lazily replied.

Ino smirked. "I'd notice that expression anywhere! Sasuke ignored you again, didn't he?"

Sakura's face turned to one of complete exasperation. "No! He never ignores me! He just… he just doesn't know how to express his true feelings!"

Ino rolled her eyes at her friend's denial and continued her rant. "I don't want to keep listening to you rambling on and on about Sasuke. Just ask him out already!"

A pink tint adorned Sakura's face. "I… I c-can't do th-that! I'm not sure he feels the same way…"

"First you say he loves you and now you're not so sure. Make up your mind!" Ino turned to start home. Sakura followed after her.

"Ever since that day, all I hear from you is 'Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!' It's driving me insane!"

'_Ever since… that day…'_

 FlashbackA little pink-haired girl was walking down the halls of Konoha Elementary School. She carried her books against her chest while bouncing down the halls with a happy grin on her face.

_Ami sneered. She couldn't __stand__ seeing Sakura enjoying herself. She stuck a foot out in Sakura's path as the girl drew close and…_

_Sakura was tripped._

_Her books fell and scattered all across the hall. She landed on her face, which was then marked with dirt and dust (since the janitor was too lazy to pick it up). She rubbed her sore nose and looked up to see Ami towering over her._

_Ami left with a "Hmph" and went to her next class._

_Sakura picked herself up and started to gather each of her belongings. That is when the miracle happened._

"_You dropped this."_

_Sakura spun around to see Uchiha Sasuke handing her her literature book. She took it gratefully and continued to stare at him. "Arigato."_

"_Hn." He turned away and left._

_She continued to stare after him._

"_He's so… beautiful…"_

End of Flashback

Sakura smiled at the memory. Even though he probably forgot all about her, she would never forget him.

Good intro to the story? Please tell me how it sounds so far. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Admiration

Semi important: I will be leaving on a trip for a month and I may not be able to type these things on . I'm sorry!

_**Back to the fanfic! Thank you for reviews and staying loyal to SasuSaku! Note: Sakura's thoughts are in the ''.**_

_**-Sasukegang**_

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?**

**Last time:**

"_You dropped this."_

_Sakura spun around to see Uchiha Sasuke handing her her literature book. She took it gratefully and continued to stare at him. "Arigato."_

"_Hn." He turned away and left._

_She continued to stare after him._

"_He's so… beautiful…"_

End of Flashback

Sakura smiled at the memory. Even though he probably forgot all about her, she would never forget him.

Chapter 2: Admiration

Sakura sighed heavily. Sasuke was walking towards the cafeteria trashcan to throw away his garbage. "Isn't he dreamy?"

Ino looked at where Sakura stared lovingly. "You mean Sasuke… when he's walking?"

Little hearts filled Sakura's emerald eyes. "Yes!"

It was Ino's turn to sigh… not because she was suddenly falling for Sasuke, but because Sakura acts as if she loves him, yet barely even talked to him. Ino made that mistake once, and she didn't want her best friend to go through the same pain.

"Listen, Sakura. I know you may _think_ you love Sasuke and you may _think_ he's the only one you'll ever love, but BELIEVE ME when I say that if you really love the guy, you should ask him out!"

Sakura blushed furiously. "I c-can't! I… I… I'll see you guys later." Sakura rushed out of the cafeteria, blush still visible.

"Are you actually going to get her to ask Sasuke-kun out?"

Ino looked at the girl (that no one really knew too well). "Don't worry! Sasuke and Sakura will get together somehow!"

The girl smiled, nodded, and left.

Sakura sat in the hallway, leaning against a door, thinking. '_Should I ask him out? No… I would but… I… I don't know what I should say or how he'd react.'_

**Scenario 1:**

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go out with me?"

"No."

'_Okay… Maybe __that's__ not the best way to approach the subject…'_

**Scenario 2:**

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Do you want to hang out sometime with me?"

**Option 1: **"Sure."

Sakura is happy.

**Option 2: **"No thanks."

Sakura is heartbroken.

Sakura inwardly sighed. '_What are the chances he'd actually want to go out with __me__?'_

Footsteps were headed her way. She lifted her head and turned to the approaching person. '_If it is Ino trying to convince me, I've already made up my mind.'_

It wasn't Ino, it was Sasuke.

'_I should at least be able to talk to the guy.'_ "Hey Sasuke!" '_Make sure to not add the –kun yet!'_

"Please move."

"Huh?"

Sasuke raised his finger and pointed toward the door. "I have to go in there."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura moved and stood, staring at the boy as he walked into the room.

"Hn." He disappeared into the room.

Sakura gave a small sigh. '_Well __that __didn't turn out the way it was supposed to.'_

Sakura did her daily routine of waiting for Sasuke to emerge from the school. '_Maybe this time he'll remember who I am.'_

Again, he passed her without a second thought. '_Not this time… Maybe next time…'_

As Sakura was walking home, Ino caught up with her. "Forehead! You have _got_ to stop hoping and you should start doing!"

"Ino! I… I can't!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura! It's almost the end of the year! If you screw up, summer will come and you will have a clean slate!"

"… That's true…" Sakura thought out loud. "Summer _is _close-by, there's only one quarter left…"

"You go girl!"

"But Ino! I still can't! I just… I just don't have the half-brained one-tracked-mind courage like you! I'm a gutless, cowardly, faint-hearted, lily-livered, spineless, fearful, yellow-bellied, wimpy CHICKEN!"

"Sakura…"

"Although…" Sakura still was talking to herself. "I _could_ make _him_ love _me_. _Then_ I wouldn't have to ask him out _and _I would win him over! Thanks for the idea Ino! You're a genius!

"I am?"

Before she could reply, Sakura had already skipped into her house.

_**This ends the introduction. Now we'll be going into the rising action my sweet readers!**_

_**Could you do me a favor by rating the stories below (how they sound to you) so I know what you guys are interested in? I will be typing up all of them eventually, but I want to know what kind of stories I should type more often.**_

__

_**MY ARROGENT BOSS- Sakura needs a job. She gets hired by Sasuke Uchiha to be his slave. Will she obey his EVERY command?**_

_**HIS WEAKNESS- Sasuke is forced to protect a shy girl who won't speak or show her face. Will she trust him enough to finally emerge?**_

_**OUR FRIENDSHIP GOES **__**WAY**__** BACK- Seven-year-old Sasuke and Sakura become friends. But, will the destruction of his clan make Sasuke cold… even to Sakura?**_

_**EVERYONE HAS PROBLEMS- Sasuke and Sakura meet and finally decide to get together. Why would anyone tear them apart?**_

_**COMING BACK- Sasuke finally came back. Will he continue to be alone or will he finally admit he has feelings for Sakura?**_

_**FUTURE? - Sasuke and Sakura are together for good… Everyone knew it was too good to be true…**_

_**DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME? - Sasuke hasn't seen his best friend, Sakura, in a long time. When she tries to surprise him, does he remember her?**_

_**WHY CAN'T I SEE HIM? - Sakura went on a long journey just to find Sasuke. No matter how many times she catches up, no one will let her see him. What about Team Snake?**_

_**WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? - Sakura's stressing out over asking Sasuke out. She tries so hard… will it be worth it?**_

_**IN THE END- Sasuke is dying. What does Sakura really mean to him?**_

_**DON'T GIVE UP! GET THE BELLS! - Kakashi isn't holding the bells… it's Sasuke. Sakura plans to take him back home. SasuSaku**_

_**IT'S SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! - When I listened to a Holocaust survivor telling us about her past, I got a great idea for a fanfic: Team 7 is in the Holocaust!**_

_**SASUKE'S COMPETITION? - Sasuke and Sakura have always been just friends. But, when Sakura meets (and likes) a new guy, will their relationship go to another level?**_

_**STRANDED- Sakura is locked out of her house on the last day of school. How will she survive? Huh? Who's this mysterious boy? SasuSaku**_

_**Okay… that's it. I know it's long… Remember, you can vote for more than one! Polls will be open for about a month. In my next chapter, I will announce the results. Please rate and review! Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Transformation

I'm back baby! It's been a long trip, but finally I can return to my lovely computer. I've missed this…

_**Anyways… Please enjoy the third chapter. Thanks for the votes on the will-be-fanfics. The results will be at the end of this chapter (just to keep up the suspense). Note: The POV is not exactly clear… just try to go along with it. People's thoughts in the ''. Inner Sasuke's thoughts in the .**_

_**-Sasukegang**_

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?**

**Last time:**

"Although…" Sakura still was talking to herself. "I _could_ make _him_ love _me_. _Then_ I wouldn't have to ask him out _and _I would win him over! Thanks for the idea Ino! You're a genius!

"I am?"

Before she could reply, Sakura had already skipped into her house.

Chapter 3: The Transformation

"Teme! Did you hear? Did you? Did you? DID YOU?"

A hyperactive blond was getting in a young Uchiha's face and on his last nerve. "Hear what?" Sasuke mumbled, not really interested in what the answer is.

"Ino called Hinata, who told Neji, who called Tenten, who called Lee, who called…"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto could go all night like this, babbling on and on about who told who what. Sasuke reached for a magazine and started leafing through it.

'_Why did I pick up this magazine? I don't care what celebrities are doing!'_

Finally, the list of people seemed to be ending, so he dropped the parchment that helped him cope with his boredom.

"… who called Shino, who called Kiba, who called me about Sakura!"

Sasuke's ears perked up. '_Did he say… Sakura?'_ "What about her?" he asked without showing any _possible_ emotions.

"Apparently she changed! I'm not sure if it's good or bad! I'm sort of her friend. I should know these things… I hope she didn't turn all depressed or something. Man it would be cool if she were one of those outgoing girls! She's shy sometimes, I think it would be a good change…"

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke stalking out of the room, so he continued to ramble.

"I heard Sakura looks like a superstar or one of those snobby, rich people now."

"Really? I heard she went Goth."

"Both of you are wrong! She is the same old Sakura, except a million times prettier! She must have gotten surgery to decrease the size of her forehead."

A raven-haired boy went back to his book. Why was everyone talking about Sakura? It was like they were obsessed!

'_I couldn't care less what her new look is. I just wish people would stop distracting me from my studies!'_

_Keep telling yourself that Sasuke…_

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

_Nothing… nothing at all…_

One preppy girl who was previously looking out the door, waiting for a certain pink-headed girl, ran in front of the class. "Guys! Guys! Sakura! She's coming!"

Although no one noticed it, Sasuke straightened a bit… Maybe he WAS interested…

The door flew open and in walked… a girl. A girl who looked like the rest of the girls at school; stupid, annoying, and slutty… except for the fact that she had pink hair…

Sasuke's eyes widened. This wasn't the Sakura he knew, but he'd have to get used to it. He didn't mean for it to happen, but words escaped his lips. "Sa… ku… ra…"

'_Okay! I'm ready to show my stuff.'_

Sakura was fixing her hair and clothes to make sure it was all set up for Sasuke. She would have to remember to thank Ino later for spreading the news of her transformation all over school.

In case you're wondering what our little cherry blossom looks like now, read on. Sakura wore a low-cut red/white top that had horizontal stripes going down. She also had on a short skirt (a little TOO short) that was the same shade of forest green as her nails. It almost matched her eyes… Continuing, white laced-up boots were on her petite feet. Accessories you ask? Multiple rows of silver necklaces and bracelets with plenty of charms and trinkets. Lastly, her hair. It was done in a ponytail with bits of the layered hair framing her face (which had more than enough 

make-up on by the way). It seemed like it had a slightly darker shade of pink streaking through her natural hair.

She took in a breath of stuffy air. She was ready to rock everyone's world.

Sakura burst through the classroom door. Her classmate's heads snapped to her direction. Many eyes widened… many mouths dropped… But Sakura didn't care what any of _those _people thought about her appearance; she only cared what her beloved Sasuke-kun felt.

Sakura peered out of the corner of her eye to see Sasuke's surprised expression.

'_He he! I knew he'd finally see me as an individual!'_

The new Sakura decided to go talk to him. She bounced up to him, while getting many glances from her guy classmates. With each step, her boots would make a "click"-ing noise.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura leaned in closely, showing off some cleavage. Her peppermint breath swirled around Sasuke's nose, teasing him, urging him.

Sasuke answered by looking down.

Dark mascara enhanced eyelashes fluttered. "Do you want to hang out sometime?"

'_When Sakura asked me on what she thought was a date, I didn't know what to do. I guess you could call it shock from her 'transformation' and a little bit of disgust too. She is one of them now; she is one of my bitches I can manipulate whenever I please.'_

_But you won't… Will you?_

'_Of course not! I'm just going to wait for her to snap out of it and come to her senses. Now please let me finish my re-cap on events.'_

_Sorry! Sorry! … Jeez… I just try to understand what's going on, but NO! Mister Sasuke wants me to shut up!_

'_That would be much appreciated. Thank you.'_

'_Anyways, as I was saying, I was confused. I didn't know what to do. This wasn't Sakura… Even if it was would I say 'yes'? … That's a mystery for the ages…'_

_You know you'd say 'yes'._

'_Go away! Now… back to me… This stranger was going to get what I gave only the most disgusting girls I come across: a big fat no and a slap across the face. But, this was still Sakura, deep down. I didn't want to do anything harsh that would make Naruto yell in my ear. So, I _

_didn't give her an answer. I spat at her feet and walked out the door. I didn't care if I skipped school, I just had to get away from her!'_

_Did you notice how you talk more in your thoughts than you do to people?_

'_Yes… mostly because I don't have anything to say to them.'_

_You talked to me! Yay!_

'_How are __you__ of all inners, mine? You are nothing like me!'_

_But we have one thing in common…_

'_And what's that?'_

TO BE CONTINUEDLATER

**WAY LATER**

**MAYBE CHAPTERS LATER**

…

Okay… well… that's it! Sorry my trip took so long (I couldn't get my internet working)…

_Time to stop living in the past and time to start thinking of the future!_

_Results of the poll:_

_1__st__ Place: "His Weakness"_

_2__nd__ Place: "Sasuke's Competition?" and "Stranded"_

_3__rd__ Place: "Our Friendship Goes WAY Back", "Don't You Remember Me?", "Why Can't I See Him?", and "In The End"_

_Thanks for voting!_

_Please review! Byez!_


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Thank you for being loyal fans and for the 300 hits! Much like the last chapter, Sakura's going to try to get Sasuke to love her. So, here it goes. Note: Sakura's thoughts are in the ''.

_**-Sasukegang**_

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?**

**Last time:**

'_Anyways, as I was saying, I was confused. I didn't know what to do. This wasn't Sakura… Even if it were would I say 'yes'? … That's a mystery for the ages…'_

_You know you'd say 'yes'._

'_Go away! Now… back to me… This stranger was going to get what I gave only the most disgusting girls I come across: a big fat no. But, this was still Sakura, deep down. I didn't want to do anything harsh that would make Naruto yell in my ear. So, I didn't give her an answer. I spat at her feet and walked out the door. I didn't care if I skipped school, I just had to get away from her!'_

**Chapter 4: Friends**

"Ah! Where is Sakura?" Ino was looking for Sakura all morning, with no luck. She was starting to lose hope of finding her friend.

Ino was wandering through the park and thought about taking a rest on the bench, when she spotted a pink lock of hair coming from underneath the bench. Ino crouched down and sure enough, Sakura was lying there.

Sakura's back was facing Ino, but she knew Ino was there.

"So, how'd it go?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. Ino was going to find out sooner or later, so she had to do something to answer her. Sakura turned to her other side so Ino could see her face.

Usual porcelain skin was red and puffy from crying. Mascara streaked down her cheeks, going with the never-ending flow of the tears. Her rosy lips quivered as she took in raspy breaths. Lastly, her eyes. Her jade eyes were overflowing with tears and shone in a beautiful, yet heartbreaking, way.

Tears started to fill Ino's eyes. "Oh Sakura…"

Ino tried to put a smile on to help her friend, but found it hard, so her smile looked a little awkward. "That good, huh? That's to be expected…"

Sakura got out from under the bench. "No. I'm not giving up," her voice cracked. "I'm just overreacting. He didn't even say 'no'. He just… ignored me…"

"It's okay… Now we're at the same level. But you still have an advantage and a chance to still get into Sasuke's life…"

Sakura thought for a moment, but drew up a blank and decided to let Ino finish.

"… Naruto…"

The wheels in Sakura's head were turning, trying to piece it together. It only took a few seconds before realization struck her and she shouted, "Eureka! You're saying that if I become good friends with Naruto, then Sasuke will have to accept me at least as a person.

Sakura shot Ino a grin. "It's perfect! Thank you Ino!" Sakura spun on her heels and ran toward her house (to make a plan for the next day) with surprising strength she didn't know she had.

'_Sasuke __will__ love me!'_

'_Now… All I have to do is wait for Naruto to find me. It is obvious that he will congratulate me on my new look… He would do anything just to talk to me.'_

"Hey… Sakura…"

Said girl whipped her head around, only to find a blue-eyed blond who had slightly pink cheeks and was currently scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto."

The boy looked up a bit, only to be met by intense green eyes. It took all of his courage to get past her looks and say what he wanted to.

"I… I just wanted to say… You look amazing and… um…" The blush on his cheeks intensified by about a million percent. He looked down and his eyes searched for something… anything, so he won't have to look at the cherry blossom. A pencil! Perfect! "I just wanted to congratulate you…"

'_Naruto… You make this too easy! I can read you like a book! Everything is going exactly as I predicted.'_ "Thank you! I must say you are looking pretty good yourself."

Naruto seemed a bit surprised. His head snapped up, his eyes scanned her face, searching for any signs of a lie. Finally, after many agonizing, silent moments, Naruto flashed a grin. "Are you hitting on me?"

Sakura gave a small shrug and the two burst out laughing. It was good to get rid of that intense atmosphere.

Unfortunately for Sakura, the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class.

'_I just needed a few more moments… Oh well…' _"I'll see you later Naruto. Maybe… at lunch?"

The blond seemed excited and jumped at that idea. "Yeah! You can sit right next to Teme and me! Sorry if he is a cold bastard, but he means well."

Sakura gave a small smile and raised her hand to signify her leaving.

'_That was TOO easy!'_

Lunch went well. Sakura mostly talked to Naruto, but tried to start up a few conversations with Sasuke (which didn't go too well).

In other words, she needed another plan.

'_I was sneaking into his group through his friends, when I should give a frontal attack. All I have to do is get close to Sasuke…'_

"Easier said than done…" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Miss Haruno?" Kakashi asked, one eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Huh? Oh… nothing… Just talking to myself…"

Her sensei shrugged and returned to the chalkboard. Sakura turned to a wall that didn't have anything of importance on it. She looked at it with a blank expression, contemplating the situation at hand.

'_Maybe I should trip into him, to get his attention. Or maybe I should fail my classes, thus forcing the best student, Sasuke, to tutor me.'_

'_Why not both? Whatever I decide to do, I swear that by the end of this week, Sasuke will be mine.'_

"See you later Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sasuke was walking to his locker to get the stuff needed for the final class of the day. He was preoccupied with thoughts of his next class and how he's going to survive with Sakura in it. That class was free of crazy fangirls until now.

Then, some girl tripped right into his chest! Sasuke sighed. This happened all the time. Another crazy fangirl...

Sasuke didn't care who she thought she was, but he didn't care. He pushed her away and continued walking.

'_How could Sasuke-kun do that to me? He didn't even look down at me! He just pushed me aside… like some annoyance. This period is my last chance to make him notice me without being desperate, so I better make it good.'_

Sakura was sitting at her desk snapping her head side-to-side, searching for a raven-haired boy. Finally she found him.

Every time she sees him, she stops breathing. Her heart beats faster! and faster! and louder! and louder! … Her mind has to scream over the impossible noise, '_Come on! Breathe Sakura! BREATHE!'_ At this point, her body would hear her and she would take a deep breath of air.

This day was no different.

As her face was turning blue from lack of oxygen, yet turning red from a racing heart, Sasuke was staring at her. What was that strange girl doing?

Finally, her face turned back to normal, so the Uchiha didn't worry.

"Okay class, settle down," Iruka-sensei called.

Everyone did as they were told and took their seats.

"We're going to start the day off with a test!" There were many groans heard. "A test on quadratic equations! Easy!"

A few heads dropped to the desk in defeat, Naruto's being one of them.

As Iruka was passing out the tests, he was humming "Don't Stop the Music" (A/N: I find that many teachers like that song.). Once he gave Sakura her test, he stopped. "I trust you'll do very well on this test. You are one of my best students!"

Sakura gave him a little shrug. "I don't know… I'm not good with all this parabolic stuff…"

"Even so, I think you'll do just fine!"

'_That's what you think…_'

Iruka continued on his way. When he finished, he shouted, "GO!"

Sakura cringed. '_We can hear you Iruka-sensei. You don't have to shout!_' She did as she was told, even though her ears were still ringing.

'_Lets see… 'Find the solution of each, if there is one. Show or explain how you know through your work.' Okay. What's the first expression? 'x__2__'… Well it's hard to mess up such an easy one, but I will try my best.'_

She wrote:

'_The solution of x__2__ is 2 because of the little 2 at the top of the x. There is no b value or c value to change that. It also isn't clear what x equals, so I found the solution AND the answer, 4. Isn't that great?'_

Sakura inwardly chuckled. '_Man, I'm gonna bomb this test like no one ever bombed before… I'm doing such an excellent job of being stupid!'_

The entire test was basically like that.

Wow… Now THAT was long! Sorry that you had to read through all that, but whatever.

_**Note: I personally would have preferred to use more elaborate equations like 0 5x**__**2**__** + 2x + 8 but I didn't want my readers to get confused (That's why I just used Algebra 1) and also I didn't want that 0 in there, it would have ruined everything. (By the way, I know there is no real solution to the equation I just gave.)**_

_**Ok… Well… That's it… **_

_**Thank you 300 hits! (Loves it)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Hi all. Sorry I haven't added any new chapters in a while… been busy. That's all about to change! It's time to start Chapter 5! Put your hands together and cheer! (Note: Thank you reviews, and I hear your concerns Mew Universe, but it will all work out. Also, special thanks to a dedicated fan: Yumi)

_**-Sasukegang**_

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?**

**Last time:**

'_The solution of x__2__ is 2 because of the little 2 at the top of the x. There is no b value or c value to change that. It also isn't clear what x equals, so I found the solution AND the answer, 4. Isn't that great?'_

Sakura inwardly chuckled. '_Man, I'm gonna bomb this test like no one ever bombed before… I'm doing such an excellent job of being stupid!'_

The entire test was basically like that.

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Well… today's the day! Sakura was vibrating in anticipation (A/N: Not THAT way you pervs). Iruka was passing back their math tests and Sakura couldn't wait to get a big fat "0".

Her teacher was whistling a song while passing back the tests. His whistling came to a sudden stop when he approached Sakura's desk. He cautiously slipped a paper into Sakura's waiting hands and quickly walked away. He was afraid of what she might do to him once she read what was on the sheet.

Sakura gave him a little smile and focused her attention to the white piece of paper she held in her hands.

Hm… This is NOT what she expected. She thought it would be just like the movies: the paper would have "F" written in fat red marker that's circled to add more effect.

Not this… This… this read, "See Me". Sakura started to sweat. She had never been in the slightest bit of trouble before. Her breathing grew unsteady… her face became hot… Sakura was in full-on panic mode.

She forced herself to calm down. It was only a little note. It didn't mean anything. No… of course not…

"Come on Forehead! It's no big deal!"

Sakura paced back and forth, making the people in the lunchroom stare. "It's a big deal for _me_!"

Ino rolled her eyes. She got up and right into Sakura's face. "Listen to _me_…" Ino grabbed her friend's shoulders and began to shake her. "You'll be fine. Everything is going exactly as planned, remember?"

The shaking became more violent. "SO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!"

Sakura was in a daze. She swatted away Ino's hands and let her mind get back on track. "Okay… My moment is over… I'll… I'll get ready to face Iruka-sensei."

"You go girl!"

"You… you wanted to see me Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked up from whatever paperwork he had lying on his desk. "Yes. Please, come in Sakura."

Sakura cautiously stepped inside and took a seat in front of Iruka.

Iruka suddenly looked serious. "Sakura… I have to perfectly honest with you… This past test was disastrous for you. A _zero_? You never fail!" Iruka's voice was rising, but Sakura decided to let him finish.

"I have no choice… I'm assigning you a… tutor."

Sakura gave her best "disappointed" look. "Of course. Whatever helps my grades."

Iruka finally loosened up and gave a warm smile. "Glad to hear it! Sasuke will be assigned to you immediately. Does tomorrow, after school sound like a reasonable time for you?"

The pink head nodded quickly and Sakura scurried out of the room. She closed the door quietly behind her and leaned her back against it. She took in deep breaths that she had missed for the past few minutes.

"Phase One is complete."

"You were right Ino. There was no need to worry. It _was _no big deal! You were right!"

Ino rolled her eyes at her babbling friend. "How many times have you said that I'm right already? I know I'm right, you were wrong, so now we can get over that fact and focus on something more important."

They were standing in Sakura's bedroom, discussing the course of the day's events. Ino found it extremely distracting that almost everything in Sakura's room was pink, fluffy, or cute. Ever heard of "sickly sweet"?

"Sorry… sorry… So, what IS the more important issue?"

"Oh come on Sakura! You didn't think this through enough! You can't just go up to the guy right away and expect he'll automatically talk to you! You have to talk to him before-hand." Ino was getting worked-up. She started waving her arms in the air, putting the emphasis on certain words. "Anything! Just talk to the guy before the study session. I find it gets them to be more relaxed when they know they aren't talking to a crazy fangirl."

Ino waited patiently for her friend's response. Finally, Sakura spoke.

"What do you want me to do?" Ino had a questioning look on her face. "You're the expert Ino. Please help me."

The blonde groaned in frustration. "I don't know everything Sakura. Just… do whatever seems right at the spur of the moment!"

'_Spur of the moment… spur of the moment… spur of the moment_,' Sakura reminded herself over and over.

'_Spur of the moment… Sasuke sits next tome in this class… Spur of the moment… Perfect time…_'

Thoughts were racing through her head so fast; she didn't even notice the raven-haired boy sit down next to her.

"Alright everyone… Take out your pencils and copy what I put on the board," a lazy Kakashi mumbled.

'_Pencil… pencil… Wait! Where are my pencils? Where is everything? Do NOT tell me I left all of my supplies in my locker!_' Sakura was desperately searching her bag for any pencils, pens, markers, anything that she could write with. She almost tore the thing apart. To no avail, she flung the bag onto the ground with a "hmph".

"Here."

Sakura looked at the source of that dreamy voice. The person looked just like the voice implied: hot.

Sasuke Uchiha's outstretched arm was putting a pencil on her desk! Thousands of fangirls must dream about something like this every day… but this was real.

"Oh, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!" '_Okay… Maybe that was over-doing it… For once, I hope he ignored me…_'

Sasuke merely gave a shrug, simply stated, "You can keep it," and went back to taking notes. Okay… that was not exactly the heart-pounding encounter Sakura was hoping for, but it would have to do.

Sakura turned her attention to the notes on the board.

'_I will treasure this pencil forever!_'

Ino was pushing Sakura down the hall, preparing her for the study session with Sasuke. "Don't worry. There is a 95 success rate of the talking-beforehand technique. You'll do fine!"

Sakura wasn't really paying much attention to what Ino was saying. Her head was basically swimming in thoughts of her favorite onyx-eyed boy, while her cheeks were burning.

"Now go get him!"

Ino shoved Sakura through the door of Iruka's classroom. The blonde closed the door behind her and fled. Sakura was clumsily banging into the students' desks, but quickly put herself back together and headed towards the opposite side of the room where Sasuke was sitting.

"What do you need help on?" Sasuke casually flipped open a math book.

'_Did you have to get to the point so quickly? Why couldn't you ask how my day has been going?_' "I'm having trouble with this… parabolic… stuff."

"Okay…" Sasuke let out an impatient sigh. "What _kind_ of parabolic stuff?"

Sakura thought about this for a second. '_What would make Sasuke spend even more time with me?_' "All of it really…"

With that, he slammed the book shut. "I saw your test Sakura… You got a zero." Sakura was wide-eyed. Sasuke never was this angry with anyone! You could see it in his blood-red eyes.

"YOU GOT A ZERO! Sakura Haruno never fails! Once you went through your 'transformation', you spontaneously started failing?"

Sasuke stood up from his seat and jammed his right hand in his pocket while carrying his math book with his left. He started to leave.

"Wait! Don't go! I really DO need help!"

That seemed to stop Sasuke. "You're right. You do need help…" Sakura was relieved. Did that mean Sasuke was going to stay?

"Go see a psychiatrist."

Sakura felt sick. She had an enormous pain in her head, followed by a floating feeling. Red splotches covered her vision, making her completely blind to what was going on. She knew what was going to happen next.

She was going to faint.

Her head was spinning, but she managed to keep one thought clear. "Don't leave me Sasuke-kun…"

Before she lost consciousness, she heard Sasuke murmur, "You are…"

Sakura's world went black.

After the faint, Sakura woke up in her room. '_How did I get here?_'

She felt something on her forehead. It was tape. Small fingers ripped the tape off and felt the edges of an envelope. Sakura saw her name on the front.

She reached for a knife and tore it open, eagerly waiting to see what it said.

Sorry guys, but I'm leaving it as a cliffy. I'm also sorry about how long it is…

_**So, how'd you like it? Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

Grumble… I don't like mornings… Grumble… I don't like mornings…

_**-Sasukegang**_

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?**

**Last time:**

After the faint, Sakura woke up in her room. '_How did I get here?_'

She felt something on her forehead. It was tape. Small fingers ripped the tape off and felt the edges of an envelope. Sakura saw her name on the front.

She reached for a knife and tore it open, eagerly waiting to see what it said.

Chapter 6: Tears

Her hands were shaking so much; she didn't think she would be able to read the letter. But one word stood out to her in her dizzy state; "Sasuke". She managed to gulp even though her throat was dry.

She began reading.

'_Sakura,_

_You fainted so I brought you here._

_You're annoying._

_-Sasuke'_

Sakura's heart fell. She swore she heard it plummet into her stomach fluids with a "plop" and dissolve with some sizzles.

"That's all you wrote Sasuke-kun…"

Her eyes seemed heavier than before. She wanted to lift the load. Burning rivers ran down her cheeks. Sakura's eyes weren't through though. They poured one salty tear after the next. It was a never-ending stream of tears.

"… You don't care about me."

Snot dribbled out her nose. Her mouth trembled, trying to hold back agonizing cries. She shut her eyes quickly (arousing even more tears) and sobbed.

She sobbed for hours.

Ino was worried about her friend. She left many messages on her cell phone, but Sakura answered none of them. She decided to go visit her friend.

"Oh, Ino! It's you!"

"Hi Mrs. Haruno. Is Sakura home?"

Sakura's mom leaned in close and whispered, "She's feeling a little down, so try to cheer her up."

Ino gave her best smile, even though they weren't surrounded by a cheerful atmosphere, and headed towards Sakura's room.

Once she bounded up the steps and turned right, she was faced with Sakura's door. Ino knocked quietly. "Sakura?"

No answer.

Ino knocked a bit louder. "Sakura?" Her voice held a hint of irritation.

No answer.

Ino pounded both of her fists on the door. "Sakura!"

No answer.

Ino didn't care about privacy anymore. She was irritated. Her hand turned the doorknob…

And there was Sakura. She was lying on a tear-stained bed in her pajamas staring at nothing. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her lips were opened slightly. What really hurt Ino was Sakura's soul. You know how a person's eyes are the windows to their souls? Well, Ino was looking into Sakura's eyes and she was scared.

It seemed as though no one was home. Sakura's body was an empty corps that (much to Sakura's discomfort) was still alive.

Ino sat down on the bed next to her, finally noticing Sakura was listening to one song over and over on her pink ipod. She knew she shouldn't disrupt. Ino quietly left Sakura to sulk.

'_**I haven't slept at all in days' **_

_**It's been so long since we've talked **_

_**And I have been here many times **_

_**I just don't know what I'm doing wrong'**_

'_Sasuke-kun… You… you never loved me… I… I just don't know what to do!'_

'What can I do to make you love me?

_**What can I do to make you care?**_

_**What can I say to make you feel this? **_

_**What can I do to get you there?'**_

'_Whatever it was that could have gotten you to love me, I didn't do it.'_

'_**There's only so much I can take **_

_**And I just got to let it go **_

_**And who knows I might feel better **_

_**If I don't try and I don't hope'**_

'Maybe that's the problem. I tried and hoped that he'd love me… and that obviously didn't work out… Now it's too late…'

'_**What can I do to make you love me?**_

_**What can I do to make you care?**_

_**What can I say to make you feel this? **_

_**What can I do to get you there?'**_

'You don't love me…'

'_**No more waiting, No more aching **_

_**No more fighting, No more trying'**_

'That's right. I'm not even going to try anymore!'

'_**Maybe there's nothing more to say **_

_**And in a funny way I'm calm **_

_**Because the power is not mine **_

I'm just gonna let it fly' 'I was so stupid to think that I could make you love me…''What can I do to make you love me?

_**What can I do to make you care?**_

_**What can I say to make you feel this? **_

What can I do to get you there?'

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

'**Love me****…****'**

… **A WEEK LATER** …

"Hey Ino."

The blonde snapped her head around so fast she almost got whiplash. "Y-you shouldn't be h-here!"

The girl smirked. "What's wrong Ino-pig? Afraid I'll finally beat you?"

Ino gave Sakura a playful shove. "No! I mean, what are you doing here? I thought you were all depressed and stuff."

Her pink head shook side to side. "I found that I like to work-out to get all those built-up emotions out. Besides, just because Sasuke doesn't love me, doesn't mean I'm going to give up on my life!"

Ino slapped Sakura on the back. "Now THAT'S the Sakura I know!" She continued on her way to wherever she was going, but Sakura wasn't following.

'_I __will__ defeat you Uchiha. I'll show you how valuable I am!'_

_**So… How'd you guys like it? Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Incredible Strength

Hey, what's up

Hey, what's up? Thanks for the reviews everyone (you guys rock). I'm going to be starting another story, so I'm going to be wrapping this one up. This is the second-to-last chapter. Tell me how you like it! Bye-bye!

_**-Sasukegang**_

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?**

**Last time:**

Ino gave Sakura a playful shove. "No! I mean, what are you doing here? I thought you were all depressed and stuff."

Her pink head shook side to side. "I found that I like to work-out to get all those built-up emotions out. Besides, just because Sasuke doesn't love me, doesn't mean I'm going to give up on my life!"

Ino slapped Sakura on the back. "Now THAT'S the Sakura I know!" She continued on her way to wherever she was going, but Sakura wasn't following.

'_I __will__ defeat you Uchiha. I'll show you how valuable I am!'_

Chapter 7: Incredible Strength

"TEME!"

Sasuke winced. '_I'd know that annoying voice anywhere. What does that dobe want?'_

The hyperactive blond grabbed Sasuke by the neck. "What did you do to Sakura? I heard she changed again! It happened right after you met to tutor her in math."

A punch landed on the top of Naruto's head. "Dobe… Why do you always assume that I do something wrong?"

"Well…" Naruto stopped. He just stood there like an idiot with his mouth wide open in awe. Sasuke looked to what Naruto was staring at with large eyes.

"Good morning Naruto."

"S-sakura! What happened to you?"

Indeed, Sakura was different. She wore a long-sleeved sweater and long, dark sweatpants. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and it looked like she didn't shower that morning. To be honest, she looked as though she just woke up. Sakura spat on the floor and answered, "I've decided to focus more on schoolwork, less on looks… See you around."

She spun on her heel and left the two boys staring after her. "Since Sakura's going to try in school now, you have yourself a formidable opponent Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn. I didn't think you knew the meaning of the word 'formidable'."

"TEME!"

Sakura was taking notes.

Onyx eyes looked in her direction, but didn't get any response.

Sakura was taking notes.

Sasuke tapped his pencil impatiently. He couldn't concentrate.

Sakura was taking notes.

Why was she ignoring him? He was Sasuke for crying out loud! Sakura never ignored him… What happened to her?

"Pst! Oi! Sakura!" Sasuke whispered.

Said girl snapped her head and faced the Uchiha. "What do _you_ want?" Sasuke's heart fell. She never talked like that to him before.

He didn't give up. "I want to know if you actually changed from the last time I saw you…"

Green orbs gave him a chill that ran up and down his spine. Sakura was dead serious. "I'm a new person. Don't think that you can take advantage of my feelings any more."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Hey Sakura! Do you want to go shopping with me?"

Sasuke listened in on what they had to say. He wanted to see if what Sakura said was true. He waited for that enthusiastic, "Hell yeah!" that usually came after that question.

"Sorry Ino, but I have to study tonight."

A smirk adorned his porcelain face. '_Maybe this new Sakura is better…_'

Iruka was bouncing off the walls in happiness. "It's that time of the year again everybody! It's time for your midterm!"

Groans echoed throughout the room. "Just remember, it is all about the struggle! Half of you will be struggling to pass the midterm, the other half will be struggling to get the top grade and the chance to become principal for the day!"

The groans were replaced with murmurs about how awesome it would be to be the boss of the entire school. "So, let's begin the first portion of the midterm! Flip your papers over and begin your test!"

Sasuke knew he was going to ace the test, so he didn't try too hard. His gaze just kept drifting towards a pink-haired beauty. Wait! Focus Sasuke, focus!

He answered each question as thoroughly as he could. He finished all sixty questions without any problem.

… **ONE WEEK LATER…**

"You wanted to see me Iruka?"

"Yes Sasuke…" Iruka took a breath before continuing. "You remember when you told me to tell you if anyone may become a threat to your position as head of the class?"

Sasuke nodded, remembering.

"Well… Haruno Sakura, you know her, tied with you on the first part of the test."

A usually stoic face turned into one of shock.

"I'll study harder."

Sasuke walked towards the gym. He knew he'd find _her_ here.

"Haruno."

Sakura turned the treadmill off at the sound of the baritone voice. "Uchiha…"

Sasuke glared at the girl. "Listen, you got the same score as me on the first section of the midterm. Don't think that you can defeat me!"

"I'd say I already have. I've been studying really hard and I'm ready to beat you in everything you attempt!"

A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "Well, I guess you must lift weights often… otherwise you wouldn't be able to beat me at it."

Sakura's smug expression disappeared. "I'm not sure if I'm the best at that, but as long as I try, I would have won!"

Sasuke motioned for Sakura to come towards the weight lifting station. "Let's see if you can lift two hundred pounds over your head."

Sakura licked her lips and bent down to pick up the weight. She held onto the bar with both hands and tried to lift it…

Nothing happened.

Chuckling was heard behind Sakura so she turned around to find… Uchiha Sasuke just standing there, watching her with an apathetic look.

"It's not funny!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke.

"Who said I was laughing?" He came up behind her and lifted it easily over both of their heads. "I told you that you can't beat me Sa-ku-ra…" he said, enunciating her name.

Sakura turned away in a huff. "Just wait… I'll definitely beat you on part two of the midterm!"

_**Well… How was it? Please review! Byez!**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Chapter Without a Title

Really sorry to tell you all this, but this is the last chapter of "What Can I Do To Make You Love Me

Really sorry to tell you all this, but this is the last chapter of "What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?". I enjoyed making this story and I hope you guys loved it as much as I did. Love you guys!

_**-Sasukegang**_

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?**

**Last time:**

Sakura licked her lips and bent down to pick up the weight. She held onto the bar with both hands and tried to lift it…

Nothing happened.

Chuckling was heard behind Sakura so she turned around to find… Uchiha Sasuke just standing there, watching her with an apathetic look.

"It's not funny!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke.

"Who said I was laughing?" He came up behind her and lifted it easily over both of their heads. "I told you that you can't beat me Sa-ku-ra…" he said, enunciating her name.

Sakura turned away in a huff. "Just wait… I'll definitely beat you on part two of the midterm!"

Chapter 8: A Chapter Without A Title

For English the assignment the students have been working on for a while was to create a fictional story that had several chapters. Sakura thought about it for a long time and she finally decided what her story would be about. She wanted a beautiful princess to be trapped in a world of darkness. Who would save her? Perhaps a handsome knight… Although only the handsomest of knights wouldn't smile no matter what the circumstance, just like a certain Uchiha… After months of writing the story, Sakura was truly indulged in it.

"Last chapter," she breathed to herself. "Once good triumphs over evil, the fair maiden gets swept off her feet by her loyal knight. He asks her to forever be his. She felt… she felt…"

Sakura was trying to piece it together. "What would she feel? She'd be more than _just _happy that they could finally be together, relief would be part of it, but there's just something I can't describe with words…"

She tapped her pen on the sheet of paper, staring at it until she became dizzy. "I'll come back to this later. First, I have to title this chapter. It should be the entire point of the story…" Sakura looked back to the blank spot from before. "It should be that word…"

Sakura furiously scribbled out the "she felt" part and tried to think of something else. Nothing came to mind, so she decided to work on other things, hopefully she will be able to think of something in the morning.

Same thing happened in the morning. Sakura just couldn't find the right word.

' _She was excited, cheerful, cheery, merry, joyful, jovial, jolly, jocular, gleeful, carefree, untroubled, delighted, smiling, beaming, grinning, in good spirits, in a good mood, lighthearted, pleased, contented, content, satisfied, gratified, buoyant, radiant, sunny, blithe, joyous, beatific, thrilled, elated, exhilarated, ecstatic, blissful, euphoric, overjoyed, exultant, rapturous, in seventh heaven, on cloud nine, walking on air, jumping for joy, jubilant, chirpy, over the moon, on top of the world, tickled pink, on a high, as happy as a clam, jocund, glad, pleased, delighted, willing, ready, fortunate, lucky… None of these is the word I'm looking for._'

Sakura looked up every synonym of the word "happy", but nothing quite fit. She nearly forgot what the word meant.

"Alright kids! Time for the second part of the midterm!"

Sasuke perked up. He's been waiting for this moment all day. He took a quick glance to the cherry blossom that sat next to him, but then continued on his test.

On the other hand, Sakura was sharp and was not going to be distracted. '_I will not lose to Sasuke… I will not lose to Sasuke…_'

When Sakura turned her story in, the last chapter still didn't have a title. After some thought, she decided it was fitting and she should keep it that way.

'_I cannot describe what was going on in the princess's head… It is such a beautiful feeling that I can't even use the prettiest of sounds to make it seem right._' Sakura smiled to herself. '_And that's the way it was meant to be._'

Sasuke and Sakura stayed after school to figure out who got the higher score on his/her midterm. The enthusiasm was buzzing throughout the room.

Iruka looked up from his papers, Sasuke and Sakura held their breath, and Iruka went right back to work. If he didn't finish grading their papers soon, both of his students would suffer from a heart attack.

He finally got up from his desk and bent down to eye-level with his students. "Sasuke…" He looked to the Uchiha. "Sakura…" He looked towards the Haruno. "You both studied really hard and I am proud of you two."

"Would you mind just telling us who has the higher score?"

Iruka looked at Sasuke who made the rude outburst with a shocked expression painted on his face.

"Uchiha's right Iruka-sensei. We know we worked hard, but our anxiety is going to kill us if we don't get results soon!"

The teacher took a tired breath. "Fine… The person who got the highest score on the midterm, a perfect one hundred twenty out of one hundred twenty… was Sasuke." He looked to his pink-headed student. "I'm sorry… You missed one question..."

Sakura felt a giant lump in her throat. She lost. She tried so hard and she lost. She was furious! _He_ didn't deserve to be on the face of the Earth, yet _he_ won! She gave up her life just to study for this one big test, to beat him, yet this is how she found herself: defeated, alone, and outcast.

Her emerald eyes started to shimmer with tears threatening to fall. '_No. I'm stronger than this. Don't let the tears fall. Don't let the tears fall!_'

Sasuke was worriedly looking at her. He knew all about her struggle. '_For once, she deserves to win, not me._'

He casually walked over and put a hand on her back to get her attention. She snapped her head around, pink strands of hair falling onto Sasuke's hand. His hand retreated as he spoke. "You did an amazing job, Sa-ku-ra."

Sasuke smiled.

He turned around and left the room, satisfied. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. She cheered as she cartwheeled out of the room, leaving her teacher confused. "I have such strange students…"

'_Sasuke smiled to me. To ME! Does that mean he loves me? No… It just means I have won his approval. To me, that's enough._'

Sakura's fingers traced the edges of her graded story, reading the teacher's comments. "I love how the last chapter doesn't have a title, it makes you think about it!"

A smile formed on Sakura's face. '_I wonder what today would be titled if it was a chapter in a book…_'

'_Maybe, just maybe, it shouldn't have a title. The princess already got the prince. No matter what my life would be titled, I'm still going to live happily ever after._'

_**Well… That was the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**_


End file.
